


The Bunker Hound

by AlexiaBlackbriar13



Series: The Dogs of Team Arrow [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Adopting a Puppy, Baby service dog in training, But Olicity are together?, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Ollie is legit adorable i love him so much, Panic Attacks, Puppies, Team Arrow, Team as Family, i guess?, idk tbh, season... 5ish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12768543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiaBlackbriar13/pseuds/AlexiaBlackbriar13
Summary: Thea and Felicity find a puppy living in the abandoned campaign office and decide to adopt it as the Team Arrow mascot.The only person that Oliver, Felicity and Thea have to convince that keeping the puppy is a good idea is Diggle, who for some reason seems immune to the puppy's adorableness.





	The Bunker Hound

**Author's Note:**

> MORE PUPPIES.
> 
> Because Team Arrow always needs more puppies.
> 
> Ollie the Norwegian Elkhound was inspired by a conversation that Ale (@latinasmoak) and I had on Twitter. She's the best :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“I just don’t understand why you’re so opposed to calling Oliver, Ollie,” Thea said, shrugging as she munched on her churros. “He doesn’t mind it.”

Felicity took a bite of one of her own churros. She and Thea were walking back to the bunker on the Glades street level after popping out to grab lunch at Big Belly Burger while the boys and Dinah trained. “I don’t know, it would just be too weird,” she responded. She wrinkled her nose at the mere idea of calling her boyfriend by the same nickname that Thea, and now Barry, used for him. “Ollie is the guy Oliver was before the island, and I didn’t know him. I just… wouldn’t like it. I don't think he would either."

"He's totally fine with me and Barry calling him Ollie."

"Yes, but that's because you're his little sister. And Oliver sees Barry as his little brother. It would just be way too weird for me to call him Ollie." She shuddered just thinking about it. "Also, Ollie sounds too cutesy to me and that isn't your brother."

“Eh, fair enough,” Thea replied, finishing off her pastry and dusting granulated sugar off her hands.

Unlocking and opening the door to the now abandoned campaign office. Oliver had a permanent office at City Hall due to being the mayor, and since it was far too dangerous to rent out the building on top of Team Arrow’s headquarters, the office remained empty. Felicity closed the door behind them, running a hand through her hair as the two of them headed to the elevator. Thea hopped into the elevator before Felicity did, but before the blonde could enter it beside her, a soft whimpering noise caused her to freeze.

Frowning, Felicity glanced over at Thea. Oliver’s sister also seemed to have heard it, looking confused. They both stepped away from the elevator and began carefully walking around the office, in search of where the noise had come from. It had sounded like some sort of dog, or cat. That was the most bewildering part, actually, because the office didn’t even have mice or rats due to all of the holes in the walls and flooring being patches, so Felicity had no idea how an animal could get in.

She was so lost in thought, musing over how precisely an animal could have broken into their secure office, that Felicity tripped over the leg of an overturned chair and toppled to the ground with a yelp. Fortunately, her fall wasn’t that bad and she would end up with only bruises, but it was her colliding sharply with the floor and accidentally kicking another couple chairs as she fell that revealed the animal that they’d heard whimpering earlier.

A fluffy, silver puppy dashed out from under one of the chairs the blonde had kicked, crashing into Felicity’s body. Sitting up, dazed and shocked, Felicity gently took a hold of the puppy as it whined, frightened, and tried to calm it down by stroking it. To say that she was astonished would be an understatement.

There was a _puppy_ living in the abandoned building on top of their secret base. Shaking her head, Felicity stroked over it’s back to comfort it while wondering where the hell it had come from and how it had got in here. The pup’s light grey fur and black muzzle and ears reminded her of some sort of Norwegian breed she’d seen on the internet before.

Thea skidded over from where she’d been searching on the other side of the office and her eyebrows rose in disbelief. “Puppy?” she questioned, bemused.

“I… guess,” Felicity said, standing and cradling the pup to her chest. “I wonder how long he’s been living up here.”

“Well, by the state of the place - and the _smell_ \- I’d say at least a couple of days,” Thea replied.

Panting happily, the silver puppy squirmed in her arms to start licking enthusiastically at her throat, chin and cheeks. Felicity instantly melted. “Awww, aren’t you the cutest, fluffiest little poofball?”

“He’s so adorable, I think I want to kill myself,” Thea commented absentmindedly, leaning down so she could scratch under the puppy’s chin and croon softly, “Who’s a good boy? Who’s the bestest boy? You are! Yes, you are! Can we keep him?”

“Definitely. I don’t care what Oliver and the others say, he’s _ours_ now. He can be Team Arrow’s little mascot, can’t you, little guy?” The two of them headed back over to the elevator, fussing over the ball of the fluff in Felicity’s arms the entire time. The puppy was preening contently under all the attention, ears perked and tiny curly tail wagging fiercely. “What should we call him?”

A rather devious, amused expression lit up Thea’s face. “What about Ollie?”

Felicity couldn’t help it - she burst out laughing. Glancing down at the puppy that squirmed, snuffling at her neck, she agreed, “That definitely suits him. Ollie it is. You like that name, honey?” Ollie yipped excitedly, licking her cheek. “Aww, he’s such a cutie.”

“I just wanna squish his tiny little face.”

Turned out that Thea and Felicity weren’t the only ones completely in love with Ollie. As soon as Felicity carried the puppy down into the bunker, Dinah, Curtis and Rene rushed over, fawning over the puppy and insisting that they had to keep him. Oliver followed behind them at a more calm pace, but Felicity knew within seconds of seeing her boyfriend’s soft expression as he held Ollie that the archer was going to let his puppy namesake stay with them. Watching as Oliver and Dinah sat on the floor and began playing fetch with the puppy, using one of Curtis’ deactivated T-spheres, it took Felicity a minute or so to notice that Diggle hadn’t approached them.

Her heart sunk. Diggle was eyeing Ollie with a disapproving look on his face as he towelled off after their group workout. Suddenly nervous, Felicity scooped the puppy up from where he was batting at the tassels of Oliver’s sweatshirt, walked up to her friend and dropped the puppy into his arms.

She would have preferred it if Diggle jerked in surprise or went still. But Dig just frowned down at the dog, carrying him almost uncomfortably, as if he didn’t know what to do with the puppy. “You really think bringing a dog into the bunker is a responsible thing to do?” he said, and yep, that was what Felicity had been dreading. His ‘ _I’m disappointed in you_ ’ tone. “What’s its name?”

“ _His_ name, and it’s Ollie,” Thea grinned.

Oliver looked shocked for a moment. But then, like Felicity, Oliver just barked out a short laugh, running a sweaty hand over his head. He stood up and slunk up to the blonde’s side, slipping his hand into her hers and squeezing it as he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. “That’s going to be something I’ll have to get used to, having an Oliver and an Ollie in the bunker.”

“So we can keep him?” Thea asked delightedly.

“I don’t see why not,” Oliver replied.

Curtis grabbed his jacket and headed towards the side exit, almost running in his excitement. “I’ll run to the pet store and grab some dog food, toys and a dog bed!”

Dinah and Rene exchanged exasperated glances after catching the worried look Felicity aimed their way, heading after him. “We’ll go with him to make sure he doesn’t go overboard,” Dinah reassured.

The puppy squirmed in Diggle’s arms with a sharp whine, and Oliver immediately went to rescue his tiny, fluffy namesake, stroking him to calm him down. Felicity’s heart nearly burst the moment she saw the archer gently rocking Ollie to comfort him, the tiny puppy nuzzling under his chin. Yep, they were keeping his dog. They had to. Thea was hanging off Oliver’s arm, cooing as she scratched at Ollie’s flank, and the blonde loved seeing both her Queens looking so content and happy.

“You should have called him Moosekiller.”

Felicity turned around to Diggle slowly, blinking at him. “I’m sorry, _what?_ ”

“Moosekiller is more appropriate than Ollie.”

“Why the hell would we name the cutest, fluffiest, most adorable puppy in the entire world _Moosekiller_?” Thea questioned confusedly.

Sighing, Diggle shook his head. “Never mind.” He was still eyeing Ollie with trepidation. “I don’t think we should keep him. We should take him to an animal shelter or something.”

Oliver’s head shot up. A fierce protectiveness seemed to sweep over his body, his expression hardening with resolve and arms slightly tightening around the puppy. “We can’t just give him up,” he protested. “We don’t give up on family, John.”

“That’s a dog!” Diggle pointed at it. “It’s not your family!”

“Well, he is now. Why don’t you want us to keep him? Do you not like dogs?”

“Oh, no, I like dogs. I just don’t think it would be sensible for us to adopt a puppy for the bunker. Puppies are a lot of responsibility and take up a lot of time to look after - time we currently don’t have. Due to the rising crime rates, we’re out on the streets all night, and I don’t think it would be fair on Felicity to force her to care for a puppy while on Overwatch duties, making sure we have the intel we need so none of us gets killed. That thing will be a distraction.”

And then he walked away, striding off the platform and vanishing behind the corner before Felicity, Oliver and Thea could even begin to formulate responses. Ollie wiggled in Oliver’s grasp so the archer knelt down to place him on the ground. The puppy didn’t run off to explore as Felicity had expected, however, simply plonking down on his behind near Thea’s feet and sitting calmly. So it looked as if Diggle was going to need some convincing that they should keep the puppy. That wasn’t an issue though. Ollie was so utterly adorable - and well behaved, she was learning already - that he would _have_ to fall in love with the puppy.

Glancing over at Thea, Felicity said solemnly, “You thinking what I’m thinking?”

Thea nodded, her expression one of determination. “Yep.”

“Operation ‘persuade Diggle to let us keep the puppy as the Team Arrow mascot’ is a go.”

“We don’t call it that.”

“Yes, we do, Oliver, and you need to accept it.”

* * *

What Felicity thought would be an easy mission to complete transformed into a full out battle of the wills between the team. For whatever reason, Diggle refused to succumb to Ollie the puppy’s adorableness. Even when it came to Oliver’s sneaky tactics of surprising Diggle with displays of cute puppy love out of the blue, nothing seemed to take.

They’d tried everything they could think of. Thea trained Ollie to do a couple of tricks that could help out the team, such as fetching Oliver’s bow on command, switching on the lights or carrying car keys over to them. Oliver went for the ‘overload with preciousness’ approach, sitting on the floor with Dinah, Curtis and Rene while playing with the puppy using toys that the recruits had bought. Felicity thought she might explode just watching those scenes. She, however, decided that the best way to convince Diggle that this puppy was definitely here to stay, and was the cutest floofball to ever exist, was to constantly, randomly shock him with the puppy.

“Oh, not again,” Diggle grumbled, as he came into the bunker and walked up to his suit mannequin to see Ollie curled up in the Spartan helmet on the ground in front of it. He turned around, throwing his arms into the air as he exclaimed loudly, “Really, guys!? This is the third time! Not funny!”

Oliver, Felicity and Thea all sighed heavily from where they were hidden around the corner, watching hopefully. The blonde felt especially dejected. This was so much more difficult than she thought it would be. What would it take to cause Diggle to fall in love with the puppy?

“Okay, that’s not cute, Moosekiller,” they heard Diggle saying. “You can look up at me with those big doey eyes all you want. They don’t work on me, man. I’ve had to put up with Oliver and Felicity’s puppy dog faces for years. I’m immune to puppies at this point. Move your tiny, furry ass.”

Banging her head against the wall, Thea groaned, “What are we doing wrong? Why doesn’t he adore Ollie yet?”

“I was so sure the helmet thing was gonna work,” Oliver exhaled tiredly.

“We can’t give up, guys,” Felicity pleaded. “Dig’ll cave in eventually. He’s gotta.”

“That man put up with the sexual tension between you two for half a decade, Felicity, I don’t think he’s going to break anytime soon.”

“But this is different,” she insisted to Thea. “This is a _puppy_ , Thea, not Oliver and I making sex eyes at each other.”

Oliver frowned. “Never repeat that sentence again please.”

“John will yield,” Felicity continued. “He _has_ to. We just need more ideas.”

At that point, Ollie came stumbling around the corner searching for them. He perked up as soon as he caught sight of them, ears pricking and tail instantly wagging a hundred miles per hour. He yipped enthusiastically, dashing towards them but staggering over his paws in his haste. The three of them immediately cracked massive smiles, Felicity leaning down to pick the puppy up and snuggle with him held to her chest.

“I have one more idea,” the archer said, glancing between them. “But it involves us playing dirty.”

Thea shrugged. “I’m prepared to get into the muck if we have to.”

“Yep, same,” Felicity nodded. “Anything for this little munchkin.” She pressed a kiss to Ollie’s muzzle and chuckled when he licked her cheek in return.

Oliver’s idea involved Lyla. And JJ. Because if anything was going to shatter Diggle’s determination to not like the puppy, it would be seeing his wife and son with Ollie. Felicity contacted the head of ARGUS that evening and informed her of their plan, and to her relief, Lyla was up for it, and agreed to bring JJ by around lunchtime, as she had a day off and would be looking after him.

That morning where they were forced to wait until noon for reinforcements in the form of Diggle’s family to arrive was a tense once. They tried to distract themselves - Felicity worked on coding a new algorithm while Thea worked out and Oliver crafted some new arrows. Dinah had joined Speedy by taking part in an Eskrima stick practice; Diggle was teaching Rene and Curtis about some new semi-automatics they’d acquired through his wife’s ARGUS connections.

Ollie was curled up on a puppy blanket near Felicity’s feed obediently, chewing on a tennis ball. Finishing up a small piece of execution code, the blonde swivelled in her chair to reach down and stroke over the puppy’s silver fur. Ollie growled happily, jumping to his paws to bat at her feet and arch his head up into her touch. She sighed, relaxed. She could sit here and pet this adorable little dog forever, and she wouldn’t complain.

The serene moment was ruined however by a flurry of explosive gunfire. Felicity yelped, covering her ears and ducking down while Ollie whined and hid behind her legs. Almost instantly, flashes of memories of being attacked in that limo with Oliver and the pain that followed as bullets wracked her body flitted to the front of her mind, causing her to choke on her next inhalation.

Felicity quickly stood and rushed over to the railings to discover what was going on, but judging by the fact that Diggle was shouting angrily at Curtis, the gunfire had been accidental. The recruit had got a little too trigger happy and somehow flicked the safety off without realising it, ending up shooting bullets when he aimed it. Not on purpose, but because none of them had been expecting it, it had been very startling.

Startling enough that it had caused Oliver to slip into a PTSD episode, or so it appeared. Felicity’s eyes widened in concern when she turned to check on her partner to see that Oliver was struggling to stand from his stool, trembling all over and gasping for breath. Classic panic attack. She wasn’t the only person to have noticed - Diggle looked over and exclaimed their leader’s name worriedly when Oliver nearly fell over, legs too shaky to hold him. The blonde practically sprinted towards him, hoping that she’d be able to bring Oliver back from wherever he was going in his head before he started hyperventilating, but there was somebody who beat her to him.

Ollie darted past her, tiny puppy legs almost a blur as he dashed up to Oliver, whimpering and pawing at his shins anxiously. The archer managed to make it to the wall so he could slide down it to sit on the floor rather than collapse, and as soon as he was on the ground, the puppy jumped into his lap, nuzzling and licking at his neck and face fretfully. Felicity hurried over to join them, but it seemed that Ollie was already doing a fantastic job of snapping Oliver out of his flashback; the archer started stroking over the puppy’s back, whispering quiet, weak assurances to him that he was okay.

She settled down on the floor beside him, taking Oliver’s hand in hers and pressing herself fully into his side to try and ground him further. His hand was clammy when she squeezed it, but the attack hadn’t lasted long - mostly thanks to the puppy’s quick actions. Felicity couldn’t believe that Ollie had reacted so fast, and had managed to perform the same sort of actions that a service dog would, without any training at all. Protective instinct, perhaps, was what had been driving the puppy to comfort one of his owners. 

“Sorry,” he rasped, looking ashamed. “Shouldn’t have reacted like that - didn’t expect the gunfire.”

“It’s okay,” she reassured him. “I didn’t either. I’ll admit, I immediately thought back to the shooting in that limo. We’ll just tell John to _never_ let Curtis near any guns again.”

“Yeah, we should have known to expect sudden gunfire when giving Curtis firearms,” Oliver chuckled, running his free hand through his hair before it settled on Ollie’s back again.

“Tell you what I didn’t expect, though. This little guy to act like a junior service dog in training.” Felicity ruffled the puppy’s scruff in praise, smiling when he panted happily. “Maybe we should actually get him trained so when he’s older he can be a therapy dog for the team.”

“Yeah, we all certainly need therapy,” Diggle said, coming up from the side with his arms crossed. His brow furrowed in worry as he questioned Oliver, “You okay, man?”

“Yeah,” the archer nodded. “Please, for my sake of mind, don’t ever let Curtis near a semi-automatic again.”

“If I had a choice, I wouldn’t let him near any weapons, period,” Diggle commented dryly. He slowly sat down cross-legged in front of them. “So, uh, looks like your Moosekiller calmed you down from that attack pretty well.”

“His name’s not Moosekiller,” Oliver said, exasperation but also fond amusement in his tone.

“Yeah, it is. But I gotta admit, I’m impressed.” The puppy was staring at Diggle in interest, and blinked when he held his fist out. Inching forwards, Ollie bumped his nose against the closed fist, snuffling at it curiously. “Respect, little man. Anyone who can bring a man out of a PTSD episode that quickly gets my approval.”

Felicity’s jaw dropped. “Oh my god, are you serious!?”

“Yeah, I’m serious,” Diggle chuckled. “Moosekiller has value to this team. I approve you guys keeping him.”

She shrieked in elation, launching herself upwards to wrap her arms around Diggle’s neck in a hug. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Felicity squealed.

Oliver looked confused. “Wait, so you’re saying that I just had to have a panic attack and you just had to witness Ollie calming me down and _that_ would have made you like him instantly?”

Diggle quirked an eyebrow. “Pretty much, yeah. You can call Lyla and tell her she doesn’t have to come with JJ now. Saves her having to wake him up from his morning nap early.”

“Wait, you knew they were coming?” Felicity asked.

“Of course I did.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah, JJ couldn’t stop babbling about the puppy he was gonna meet, and Lyla was desperately trying to get him to be quiet about it. Moosekiller stirred up a storm at home last night.”

“Why do you keep calling him Moosekiller? His name is Ollie!”

“Have you researched his breed?”

“No,” Felicity frowned. “I don’t know what his breed is.”

“He’s a Norwegian Elkhound.”

“Okaaaaaay, and what does that have to do with anything?”

“Look it up, and then tell me.”

That evening, as the team was suiting up and preparing to go out on control, Felicity typed the breed into Google and scrolled through the results. The silver puppy sat contently on her lap as she clicked and read through different websites, becoming more and more astonished by what she was reading. It was when Oliver bounded up the stairs, fully dressed as the Green Arrow with his bow in hand and mask around his neck to give her his usual goodbye kiss before he went out into the field that Felicity couldn’t contain it anymore.

“Oliver, we have done a terrible, _terrible_ thing,” she said seriously.

“We have?” He looked lost.

Felicity turned to Thea, who was standing nearby and watching them out of the corner of her eyes. “Thea, we made a mistake. A big one.”

“What mistake?”

“I can’t believe we named the puppy Ollie. I understand why Dig was calling him Moosekiller now.”

“Um, please explain why you’re freaking out so much.”

Felicity couldn’t stop flailing her hands in the air, almost knocking the poor puppy off her lap in the process. “He’s a Norwegian Elkhound! Do you know what Norwegian Elkhounds were used for by the Vikings, guys?! They were used to hunt BEARS and MOOSE. We named him Ollie because we thought he’s all cute and cuddly and adorable and he’s a born and bred hunting dog that tracks down BEARS!”

Oliver and Thea looked stunned. “Are you serious?” Thea spluttered.

“WE HAVE DOOMED HIM TO A LIFE OF ETERNAL CUTENESS WHEN HE'S MEANT TO BE RUNNING THROUGH SCANDINAVIAN FORESTS KILLING ELK.”

“Told you he’s a Moosekiller,” Diggle threw at them, striding past with a smirk on his help.

“NOT HELPING, DIGGLE.”

“If you think about it, it kind of makes sense,” Oliver offered. “I mean, this team doesn’t attract… you know, _normal_ people.”

“Thanks, Hoss,” Rene shouted from over near the medical cabinets.

“So it makes sense that we don’t exactly attract _normal_ puppies either,” the archer finished, completely ignoring Rene’s comment.

“And I mean… sure, his breed is used to hunt and kill bears and moose,” Thea said. “But he’s _still_ a cutie.”

“You should watch this video I found of a Norwegian Elkhound tearing out a red deer’s throat.”

“Um, no thanks,” Thea replied, eyes wide with alarm. “I’m good. I’m just gonna… take Ollie and go.” She scooped the puppy up from Felicity’s lap and quickly made her exit.

“You okay, honey?” Oliver said gently, resting his hands on her shoulders and beginning to gently massage them, working out the tension. “Don’t worry. Ollie’s still a sweetheart. He’s not going to be hunting any big animals anytime soon.”

“Maybe his middle name can be Moosekiller. That means he gets to keep a little piece of dignity when he’s older, right?”

“Ollie Moosekiller Queen?” Dinah snorted as she briefly came up onto the platform to pick up her comm. “I dread to think what you’re gonna call your kids in the future.”

“I think it would be awesome if you named your kids after archery related stuff!” Curtis piped up.

“Right, because Hoss and Blondie are totally gonna call their kids ‘Quiver’, ‘Flechette’ and ‘Flint’,” Rene said sarcastically.

“I don’t think Flint is a particularly bad name,” Oliver muttered.

“Robin? Fletcher? Ooh, Artemis! Wait, no, not Artemis. For obvious, valid reasons,” Curtis said.

“You guys aware that is the very opposite of subtle,” Felicity laughed. “I don’t know how we could make it more evident to the world that Oliver and I are connected to the Green Arrow if we named our kids after archery terms.” She blushed. “As in, I mean, any kids we _might_ have. Not that we’ve, ya know, agreed we’re having kids. You might not want to have kids. We haven’t really had that discussion yet. And after the whole William - nope, I promised I would not bring that up.”

“Felicity.” Oliver’s expression was so tender that she felt as if she might just melt staring into those intensely blue eyes that were filled with compassion. “I would _love_ to have kids with you.”

Felicity smiled brilliantly back at him. “Me too.”

“Thea, bring the puppy back!” Rene shouted. “They’re getting all sappy and they’re gonna start sucking each other’s faces off if they’re not distracted soon!”

“Hey, leave Mom and Dad alone! It’s cute and it’s taken them a long time to get to this happy place, they’re allowed some PDAs,” Curtis argued.

“Mom and Dad?” Felicity repeated in disbelief, while Oliver echoed her, but in a stricter tone.

“Abort, abort.” Felicity swore she’d never seen Curtis run away so fast. “See you guys later, have fun kissing!”

“I swear he’s like our younger brother sometimes,” Rene scoffed, trailing after him.

“And we all know that I’m the older sister who’s the favourite,” Dinah told him.

“Nah, the new baby’s the favourite.”

“It’s a puppy, not a baby.”

“Yeah, I guess, but they’ll have a baby soon, won’t they?”

Watching the recruits leave, Felicity turned back to Oliver. “No archery related names.”

“Agreed,” he said. “Now, let me go and rescue our son from Thea so you can look after him when we’re patrolling.”

Felicity groaned. “‘Our son’? Really?”

“Give me a kid and then I won’t call our puppy one.” Oliver winked and strolled away, casting one smirking glance back at her as he left.

The blonde forced herself to very pointedly not look at his ass as he strode away, knowing that was exactly what he wanted. But dammit, she was weak. Flushed and a heat pooling in her stomach, Felicity swivelled back to her screens and got back to typing. They already had a puppy. And they did always say that puppies and babies growing up together formed inseparable bonds of friendship for life. Hmm. Maybe she and Oliver should start having a proper discussion about kids.

Joyous barking brought her back to the present.

“Ah, my son has returned to me,” she commented, lifting Ollie onto her lap again. Activating the comms and trackers as she prepared the programs to monitor the team on the patrol, she said to the puppy, “Time to make sure the rest of the family doesn’t die from stupidity while chasing down criminals, right, buddy?”

Ollie raised his head and gave an adorable little howl of agreement.

“Team Arrow mascot for the win,” she grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed :) Please leave kudos and comment!
> 
> Twitter: @lexiblackbriar  
> Tumblr: @alexiablackbriar13


End file.
